It Was Ten Seconds
"It Was Ten Seconds" is the second episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Annika. Recap Team 1 (Amanda, Annika, Emmaline, Hayden, Jackson, Josh, Marcus, Maya, and Teegan) awaken after a night's rest. They eat breakfast together, while Emmaline and Hayden, and Marcus and Maya continue to get closer as couples. Team 2 (Aaron, Emily, Jeremy, Julianne, Katya, Kenzie, Patrick, and Vivian) wake up and eat breakfast. Jeremy and Katya get closer as a couple, while Julianna and Kenzie, and Aaron and Vivian bond as friends. The teams are informed of the challenge. For the first challenge, each team must have three people shoot an arrow within the ten point range of a target outside. Then each person tags another member of their team, and those three must tread water for ten minutes in the pool. After that, each person tags a remaining member of the team, and those three must reach a "post" in the surrounding property of the mansion, with their being three posts, one for each team member. Due to Team 2 being short one person, for one of the challenges, they must only have two instead of three complete the challenge. Team 1 sets up a system, Jackson, Emmaline, and Marcus will shoot the targets, Amanda, Josh, and Hayden will tread the water, and Teegan, Annika, and Maya will race to the posts. Team 2 neglects to choose a system, but Vivian and Jeremy volunteer to start with the targets. Both teams begin. Jackson hits the target first, followed by Emmaline, Vivian, and Jeremy. While Marcus continues to attempt a hit, Emily, Katya, and Patrick begin treading water. Marcus finally completes the task and Amanda, Josh, and Hayden begin their task. Emily has to take a break after only five minutes. Katya and Patrick finish first, but Aaron, Julianne, and Kenzie cannot begin their task until Emily finishes. Emily gets back in but Amanda, Josh, and Hayden finish before her and Teegan, Annika, and Maya begin running into the forest. Emily finally finishes and Aaron, Julianne, and Kenzie begin their challenge. Maya has found her post before Team 2 even starts, though Aaron finds his quickly. Teegan and Kenzie make it to their posts at the same time, and after a tense wait, Julianne makes it to the post, followed by Annika a mere ten seconds later. Team 2 is awarded the victory, while Team 1 must vote someone off. Team 2 return to their rooms to relax for the night, before they all meet in Jeremy's room for a game of cards, as Katya enjoys his company. Team 1 give their votes, with Marcus and Annika both being worried, due to Marcus slowing them down in the first challenge, while Annika lost the challenge by ten seconds. After the votes are counted and Team 1 is brought together, everyone but Marcus and Annika is given a safe spot. After a tense wait, Marcus is given the last safe spot, leaving Annika voted out. Emmaline, Amanda, and Teegan all give her a goodbye, having been her friends, while Hayden, Marcus, Josh, Jackson, and Maya all voted for her, however Maya only voted for her because of her crush on Marcus. Cast Trivia Voting